beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Aquila II FWD145EWD
Sky Aquila II FWD145EWD '''is a Balance-Type Beyblade that belongs to Tsubasa Otori and Jericho DragonHeart. It evolved after Madoka fixed the damage done by Diablo Nemesis X:D. As it battled Flame Libra T125ES on a cliff, an earthquake hit at the same time that Libra attacked, knocking eagle to what seemed to be its doom due two it apparently not having fully recovered from the damage received in battle, as its metal wheel cracked on its way down. As Tsubasa called for it, it evolved, the cracks evolving into the outline of the 4D metal wheel and its Spin track gaining wings. It then flys back up and resumes battle (in balance mode) with yu’s newly evolved Sonic Libra II SV130EDS that evolved via the feedback of vibration from the earthquake. '''Face Bolt: Aquila II The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for, "Eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is Jupiter's pet eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. Energy Ring: Aquila II Weight: 5.1 grams' Aquila II depicts two eagles along the edge of the wheel. You see the tops of their heads and their wings, similar to Pegasus II bet they are smoother and more detailed, and it also has the tail of the eagle. Inside the wing on each side there is a small metal ball resulting in better balance and stamina. It is deep purple in color. Attack 3 Defense 3 Stamina 4 Fusion Wheel: Sky Total Weight: 57.5 grams' Metal Frame Weight: 37.1 grams' The Sky wheel’s Metal Frame is shaped like two large wings with overlapping fathers, with the fathers on the bottom result in a slightly jagged bottom. When the ‘bottom’ is facing up, it is in balance mode and the slopes that make up the attack mode side are flipped upside down on top of the core, similar to death, covering the considerable gap between the tops of the wings that allow for upper smash. This allows for balanced properties. When Sky’s metal frame has the slants facing up, it is in attack mode. There is multiple angles, like a forth of an octagon, but with a slant going up similar to bigbang/cosmic. At the end of the slant, about 2/3 of the way along each wing, the slant stops and the feathers gradually slant down until it stops. This results in a large gap that allows for significant upper smash. Core Weight: 20.4 grams The core of sky has two sections of metal that the Metal Frame rests on in balance mode. In attack mode, the metal sections don’t touch the Metal Frame but is supported by the rest of the core. When in attack mode the core can also provide force smash. Attack 0 Defense 4 Stamina 4 Spin Track: Flyer Wing Defense (FWD145) Weight: 6.4 grams Flyer Wing Defense is an upgrade to Upper Wing 145 due to it being nearly double its weight and containing a small metal ball in the back of each of the two wings. Unlike Upper Wing 145, it does not have a mode change. But it has a major downdraft allowing the user to fly. Also due to the slopes it is capable of delivering a large force smash. It allows the user to fly and smash the opponent from above. Attack 0 Defense 4 Stamina 4 Performance Tip: EWD (Eternal Wide Defense) ''' '''Weight:' 1.2 grams Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) is a variation of the Bearing series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, EWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same appearance as WD, EWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows EWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, EWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES contains due to EWD's wide-shape to allow it to recover its balance. Overall, EWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina amongst Tips such as WD, PD, EDS, and B:D Attack 0 Defense 3.5 Stamina 5.5 Category:Unregistered Beys